Truth Beholds Everything
by UnknownNewsie
Summary: Sequel to Reading the Truth. Ch2- Journey arrives in Manhattan and reveals that her suicidal thoughts haven't left her
1. Leaving

YAY! it's a sequel, ok so I'm a dork, and wrote another sequel, but who cares.  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Journey and Sydney, well so far. The rest belong to some really cool person and if I marry you then could we share the newsies?  
  
Spot: Youse are so pathetic  
  
Just imagine. Me owning you. I will have you serve me my grapes  
  
Spot: Youse and yer grapes are getting out of hand  
  
No its not.  
  
Race: Yes it is  
  
When did you get here?  
  
Race: Now.  
  
Wow, so informative. No wonder you guys ::mumbles something::  
  
Spot: What was dat?  
  
Yer gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out.   
  
Enjoy the chapter*****************  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
How have you been? I've been pretty good. I forgot all about you after my little incident at the bridge. That was, at least four months ago. Well actually, it'll be four months tomorrow. I won't ever forget that day. I will love Spot more then ever for saving me. It's just amazing on how close we got after that incident.   
  
I have moved to Brooklyn to be closer to Spot. I don't know why. The day I left I felt as if I was giving up my life for someone that I didn't know if I can fully trust. I've heard so many rumors of Spot going out late in the night and drinking and pick up as many whores as he can. I don't see him most nights because I'm usually hanging out playing poker or with my girls at Medda's. I don't know if I trust him when he denies it.  
  
Oh, I forgot to tell you. I got a job, well besides being a newsie. I'm a back up singer for one of my friends who work at a clothes factory. Medda went to her work and wanted a girl with black hair and that's where my friend Sydney comes into play. Sydney has the most wonderful voice I've heard. Don't tell Medda, but I think she has some competition.   
  
I think the only thing that has changed during these months was that the newsies look at me differently. Like I'm some kind of freak, and that's why I don't get anything anymore. I feel like I'm an outsider, but whats new. I have some friends. Yeah, some.   
  
I'll write later after I have a talk with Spot about me going back to Manhattan,  
  
Journey  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
I set my journal down and looked out at the window I was sitting at. I saw a thin figure walk towards the Lodging House and knew who exactly I was. I got up and placing my journal under my pillow and walked down to meet him. I was taking one step at a time when Spot came stomping up the staircase.  
  
"Spot? What's wrong?" He looked at me with icy cold eyes and pushed me slightly to the side as he walked the rest of the way up to his room. I just stood there wondering what happened, or what did I do?  
  
"Youse okay dere Journey?" I looked over and it was Slither. Slither was a good friend of mine and he has always been there for me.   
  
"Yea I'm fine. Do youse know what happened wit Spot?"  
  
"Nah. Whyse?"  
  
"Ise just have a feeling." I walked the remaining stairs and walked right to Spots door. I knocked gently but he didn't answer. "Spot?" I knocked once more. I heard him unlock the door and I hesitated at first but then turned the knob.   
  
"Is dere sometin youse wanted Journey?" I looked towards the voice and I saw Spot leaning against the wall next to the window looking among the night crawlers on the streets. I walked in and closed the door behind me and turned back around.  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"None of yer business." I hated when he got like this.  
  
"Fine. Here's sometin Ise wanted to ask ya, but now I'm just telling ya cause Ise made up me mind." He looked at me with a questionable look in his eyes.   
  
"And whats dat?" He said hastily and filled with annoyance.   
  
"I'm going back to Manhattan."  
  
"What are youse talking bout? What bout us?"  
  
"Dats up to youse. Ise miss me home. And wese hardly see each odder. So whyse not put a few miles in da equation. It won't matter." He stood up straight and folded his arms.  
  
"Whats dat suppose to mean?"  
  
"Ise don't know Spot. Find out fer yerself for once." I opened the door and into the bunkroom. I gathered my bag and my journal from underneath my pillow. I then said my goodbyes to my friends and headed out the door.   
  
I was walking down the road when the lamps were blown out by the cold wind. It was January and for some reason, it was always colder then December. I stepped closer to the Manhattan Lodging House wishing I was already there, in the warmth and the feeling of safety. When I'm outside, you have no idea who could be out there. There are way to many weirdos out there, and that's basically why no one would let me out at night. I guess tonight, no one wanted to make sure I was safe. That's ok, because all I need is a blanket and a bed.   
  
I walked up the steps of the Lodging House and turned the doorknob……..  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Please review, I know its been awhile  
  
3always  
  
SaMi~! 


	2. ArrivingOld times

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so leave me alone  
  
Hey people!  
  
Thanks for the people who did review. You make me feel so special. I can't wait for more….there will be more, right?  
  
Spot: Nope  
  
How would you know  
  
Spot: No one likes you  
  
Thanks Spot. Don't forget that I can kick your booty  
  
Spot: Youse wish goil  
  
Yea your right, Ise just wanna touch it……lmao  
  
Spot: Dats not right  
  
I know. Anyways, I would do shout-outs but maybe I'll wait til the end of the chapter or when I get more reviewers…..jk I'll do it later.  
  
Race: Yer suppose to tell us what youse mumbled in da last chapter  
  
Oh yea. Oh well.   
  
Race: No youse said so  
  
Fine. I said 'No wonder you guys have chicken as pets'  
  
Race: But dat doesn't make sense  
  
Does anything I say make sense?  
  
Race/Spot: No  
  
Then I rest my case  
  
Spot: ON DA GROUNDS OF BROOKLYN  
  
I worry about you Spot……….hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
(Where we left off, well the last sentences were…)  
  
I walked up the steps of the Lodging House and turned the doorknob…  
  
And walked inside. It was colder then usual but I knew that it was probably warmer upstairs. I could hear kids shouting and yelling and their footsteps upon the floor above me. (A.K.A ceiling) I smiled at myself, remembering the old days where I was single and could act like a kid without having to worry anything. I smiled at the Kloppmann who was behind his desk with his signing book.  
  
"Journey! Nice to see ya. Youse here to visit or stay?"  
  
"Ise was hoping Ise could say for a bit. Only if deres room."  
  
"Dere's always room." A voice came from the stairs. I looked over and saw Jack. "Ise knew Ise hoird yer voice." He came down the rest of the stairs and I ran to him embracing him as if I will never see him again.  
  
"Oh are ya doing Cowboy?" I said as we both pulled apart, but close enough that our foreheads were only inches away.  
  
"I'm doing good. Real good. Whyse are you here?"   
  
"Ise can't come to visit me friends? I'm suppose to be stuck sitting 'round Brooklyn all da time?" I said with a sad face remembering Spot.  
  
"Whats going on?" He said with concern in his eyes. Jack always knew what was wrong with me, well ever since that day on the bridge. We don't need to get into that again.  
  
"Nothing." He looked at me questionably as if I was lying. "Really. Its nuttin." He smiled and grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. We walked into the bunkroom and there was so much smoke it reminded me of Spots eyes and how they cloud over when he's upset. /Stop thinking about him Journey./   
  
"Journey! Nice to see ya back 'ere." I smiled at Race as Jack led me to my old bunk.  
  
"Youse can have yer old one. No ones using it." Jack said as he turned around and picked me up.  
  
"Jack what in da hell-" I couldn't finished as he threw me onto the bed, making me scream. All the newsies started to chuckle.   
  
"Looks like da fun is back!"  
  
"What do youse mean by dat Mush?" Mush stood up from the card game he was playing and walked over to my bed.   
  
"Ise mean dat wese haven't had a goil newsie since youse. Wese missing all dat torcher."  
  
"Awww…..if Ise knew youse missed da torcher den Ise would've stayed." I said sarcastically. Mush got my sarcasm and he went over to Skittery's bed, which was next to mine, and grabbed his pillow and threw it at my head. He ran behind Specs and Snipeshooter who were by the door as I grabbed a pillow and walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Journey." Snipeshooter said as he looked towards the pillow in my hands. "Hey wese didn't do anytin." He put his hands up in surrender which gave me a perfect aim for Mush's head. I threw the pillow at him and I ran to the washroom with him behind me laughing.  
  
Later that night when we were all settled down in bed, even though we weren't sleeping, but we were talking silently. I pulled out my journal.   
  
/Thank god I still have this/   
  
I opened it up and went to an empty page.  
  
______________________________  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Hey, I'm bored so I'm going to write in here. Wow, that was a lame beginning. Well anyways, I'm back in Manhattan. Spots in a prissy mood which made it easier to leave. I hate it when he comes home from the bar drunk and all pissed off that he had to leave. I didn't know that he went to the bar.   
  
Was it me who drove Spot to drink? Was it me moving to Brooklyn? I bet I was causing him too much stress. Having your girlfriend there all the time, doesn't really give you privacy. So that's part of the reason I left.   
  
I love flowers. I don't know where that came from, but I do love them. If I had one blue daisy I'd be happy. Its my favorite flower. I remember when I was little and still living with my family. My mother would always put flowers in my hair and call me beautiful. Since then I don't think I've ever listened to one compliment or took one to heart.   
  
Okay I'm starting to think that this is a lame journal entry so I'm ending it short. Sorry but I should get sleep, the Manhattanites get up earlier then the Brooklynites.   
  
Always gonna have something to talk about  
  
Journey  
  
_________________________________________  
  
I smiled down at my journal as I closed it and tucked in under my mattress. I laid back down on my back and looked up towards the bed above me. All I could think about was the day on the bridge.   
  
/Stop thinking about it. Its over and done with./   
  
I put my right hand to my forehead and contemplated what was going on in my head.   
  
/Just imagine if you actually did jump. Think on how happy you could be./   
  
Was my mind right? Would I be happier in death? How could I have been so foolish to believe those words that Spot had spoken to me that night.   
  
/Why'd you get off that railing? You could've jumped./  
  
Why did I get off that railing? Maybe I wasn't ready, but here's a better question. When will I be ready to die? Why won't these thoughts get out of my head!?!?!?!  
  
/Your trapped and everyone's judging you. You are Brooklyns' girlfriend and your acting like a wuss. Is that how you want to be known as? Brooklyn's wuss?/  
  
"Stop it!" I screamed as I put my hands up to my ears, thinking that will block off the voices. "Please just stop."  
  
/Too much to handle? So you are a wuss?/  
  
"Stop it!" I started to roll around in my bed as I wanted to shake the ideas out of my head. Why won't they go away. I'm begging myself to stop. I can't take it anymore.  
  
"Hey Journey!" Someone grabbed my arms and restrained me from moving anymore. I opened my eyes with tears threatening to fall. It was Skittery. I relaxed my arms and let them fall to my side. "Youse okay?"  
  
"No." I sat up and Skittery hoisted himself up on my bed.   
  
"Youse wanna talk bout it?"  
  
"Skittery, youse know how Ise tried to kill meself?"  
  
"Yea, what bout it?"  
  
"Those thoughts haven't left me mind. I don't know what to do. Dey just keep coming back."  
  
"Well Ise tink youse need a good nights sleep." I smiled knowing I should do exactly what he said.   
  
"Tanks Skitts for listening." He smiled and nodded.  
  
Journey laid back down and fell asleep and never knew that someone else was listening to her and Skittery's conversation………  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Headache- I promise on my cat Sophie, that I will make this longer then the other one.  
  
Sapphy-Yea it's a sequel, I think I have enough stories now. I only finished two stories, and have like eight to finish. Oh boy, this is going to be fun  
  
FredWeasleysgurl4ever- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you read it, cause now I can ask for advice on what to do with it…..lol  
  
I give all my reviewers a big chocolate newsie shaped candy bar!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry I couldn't afford the real newsies, that's why there are disclaimers  
  
3 always   
  
SaMi  
  
Keep reviewing! 


End file.
